rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby's Island
Toby's Island is an upcoming simulation RPG maker game created by Mvisioning. Summary Toby’s Island is a 2D RPG adventure involving monster-raising, town-building and exploration - enhanced by a blend of randomized and controlled story events! You play as a young boy with a heavy burden unknowingly forced upon him - to restore a village, rebuild its population and defeat the dark one, sealed deep within the island. To do so you will explore the island meeting new spirit companions, raising monsters from eggs to fight alongside you and gathering resources for building and crafting - all while facing an assortment of beneficial or dangerous (both random and planned) challenges. Plot Toby's Island is about a family, or a blood line if you will. The story goes back many generations to an ancient civilization of human that lived in harmony with creatures of magic. Though most humans and creatures lived in contented harmony, There was one truly powerful entity, Azmodeus, who felt that himself and other creatures had more to offer than their human counterparts. As a member of a human/creature council, he urged the other council members to see it his way, but when they would not agree, he took those who sympathized with him, breaking the council in two, eventually leading to a great war between him and almost everything else. It seemed Azmodeus could not be stopped, his resistance resorted to horrible tactics. Destroying beautiful blue crystals that once sprouted around the world, that provided life to a diverse population of creatures. Without those crystals, Asmodeus minions, as well as the creatures simply faded away. Azmodeus and his army traveled the land slaying all who opposed him. Azmodeus however, seemed to be immune to the crystals absence. Nothing seemed to harm the dark one, nothing ever seemed to work. In a final act of desperation, to protect an island with the last remaining crystals, a human member of the council sacrificed every living thing on the island, using their souls as mana to seal the Dark One deep inside the island's core. To appease the spirits of those sacrificed, the council member promised that as the crystals slowly breathe new life into the island, his bloodline would be destined by its magic to travel to the island and care for its new plants and animals. Garden keepers of sorts. Many Generations later, things were going well until a generation was skipped... something happened. The natives of the island waited, but no member of the bloodline came. What's worse is Azmodeus seemed to have found a way to spread his dark magics out of his prison, influencing creatures and runes, conspiring with other evils to do his bidding. Things have become dire, and that brings us to... Toby. Toby is the newest of his bloodline. It may be up to him to do what his ancestors never could. It may be up to you the player, to defeat the Dark One once and for all. Features * Restore and upgrade a village! Gather resources while out adventuring that will allow you to fix and upgrade buildings in your town. Each building upgraded will open up more options and features to help Toby in his quest. * Classic sideview combat! Look out wussy pokemon trainers, Toby actually gets his hands dirty himself, alongside up to 3 creature pals at once! But be careful - with limited inventory and only Toby being able to use items on his party you better use them wisely! * A New Day Every Day! Every time you venture forth from your camp, you will encounter random special events, characters, treasures, enemies and more delightfully unexpected (and sometimes dangerous) scenarios. We want every trip to surprise you in new ways! * Tools, actions and puzzles! Toby will find or build a variety of tools that will help him gain access to new areas or solve puzzles on the island. Some actions he will be forced to do include pushing/pulling, using grappling hooks, chopping vines, lighting up dark areas, swimming, mining, chopping, negotiating and so much more, oh god, the more! There’s so much of it! * We love mini games! There will be a bunch of fun mini games, like cruising over desert sands on a sail-powered contraption Toby built himself. Where did he learn to build one of those you might ask? The internet! (I didn’t actually ask him). * No gameovers! You will not see one in Toby’s Island (unless you get to the end of course... right?) so all that experience you gained on your day exploring the island is yours to keep! You might lose a bunch of items from your bag but with your trusty lost-and-found friend you might have a chance to collect it back. * Under construction! Toby’s Island currently still in development. It will see a full steam release in April 2020, and a steam early access launch mid-October 2019. Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Strategy RPGs Category:Simulation Category:Puzzle Category:RPG Category:Under Development Category:Released in 2020